


Infect me with your love

by softballfaz24



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hunter!Lilith, Vampire Mary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softballfaz24/pseuds/softballfaz24
Summary: Hello, Sorry this took so long to write with school and home life is gotten crazy in the last past couple of days. But I am here with a third part of We will survives series Enjoy
Relationships: Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Kudos: 5





	Infect me with your love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Sorry this took so long to write with school and home life is gotten crazy in the last past couple of days. But I am here with a third part of We will survives series Enjoy

When May woke up the sun was setting on the horizon. See look over to the clock on the bed to see that it was 4pm. She moved to get up but was stopped by something weighing her down. She picked her head up to see Lilith’s head was laying on her chest. She remembers before she fell asleep that Lilith said that she would protect her until her dying breath. She smiled to herself. 

Mary uses her ability to move quickly to move out Lilith’s grasp. She moves to grab the box of donuts and cups of coffee and take them into the kitchen. Mary dumps the coffee and puts the box on the island. She moves to look through the cabinet to see if she can make Lilith for dinner. 

When the cabinet was bare she went out to get some pizza. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Lilith woke up again she saw that Mary wasn’t in bed. So Lilith got up, grabbed her knife and opened the door of her bedroom. She peers out to see Mary in the kitchen with two pizza boxes. She walks into the doorway and just watches Mary set up for what looks like dinner. After Mary puts the plates down on the island she sees Lilith standing in the doorway. 

Well Hello there.” Lilith walked over to Mary and hugged her from behind resting her head on Mary’s shoulder. Mary just leaned back into the contact. 

"I went to get some pizza because your cabinet was bare.” Mary said, turning around in Lilith's arms and smiling at her.

“Thank you.” Mary leans up to kiss her softly.  
Lily moves her hands to place them on Mary's hips to push the woman against the island. "But have you heard the saying pizza is the best when cold." Lilith whispers in her ear as she moves her hand to play with the edge of Mary's sweatpants. Lilith placed a kiss under Mar's ear knowing that it was Mary's weak spot.

"That is true." Lilith felt a but coming along, But it didn't come. Mary flipped their positions so that Lilith was back against the counter and Mary was on top. Lilith tried to flip their positions back but Mary was stronger than her. "Not tonight, baby girl. Tonight is all about you, Can you be the good girl that I know that you can be." Mary moves her hands from Lilith's Shoulder down her sides slowly as she reaches Lilith's yoga pants. Lilith's moves to grab Mary's face and pulls her into a deep kiss. Mary wraps her arms around Lilith's waist and easily picks her up to place her on the counter. Mary moves in-between her Legs so she can be closer to her girlfriend. Mary fingers dance at the hem of Beatrice's shirt. 

"Please Mary." Lilith felt her skin burning with desire to be touched. She looks into Mary’s eyes to see that they are a dark purple. And Lilith doesn't know why but it turns her on even more. 

What do you want Baby girl." Mary moves closer to drop kiss on Lilith's jawline, down her neck stopping at her pulse point bites it softly so she doesn’t break the skin. 

Lilith grabs Mary's head to keep her where she was. " I want you to touch me, claim me." She moaned as she felt Mary's teeth against her neck. 

"You wish is my command." She grabs the edge of Lilith's shirt and lifts it over Lilith's head. She stops to take in the new skin that has been exposed. Lilith felt a shiver going down her spine watching Mary look at her with so much hunger. 

Lilith felt a little cock in this moment. "Like what you see." She flashed Mary a cocky smirk on her face.

"In fact I do. Now you are a good Girl and sit still." Mary hooks her fingers in Lilith's yoga and pulls them down Lilith's Legs. Lilith feels Mary licks down her neck. 

“Mary please.” Lilith was begging Mary to touch her. Her skin ached for the touch of her soulmate. 

“Let me make love to you.” Mary said, whispering to Lilith's ear. 

Mary nibbed up and down Lilith neck. She let her fangs come out as she bites the skin but not hard enough to break it. She dragged her fangs down Lilith’s neck and to her collarbone. 

“Mary please bite me.” Lilith cried out as the feeling of Mary’s teeth against her skin. 

“Not yet baby girl. We have some time.” Mary keeps kissing down her collarbone to the top of her abs licking and kissing them. Lilith moves her hands to brace herself against the counter. Mary pulls back and takes off her jacket and shirt. “ I felt a little left out” She 

“Not yet baby girl. We have some time.” Mary keeps kissing down her collarbone to the top of her abs licking and kissing them. Lilith moves her hands to brace herself against the counter. Mary pulls back and takes off her jacket and shirt. “ I felt a little left out. Now where was I?" Lilith reach out and grab Mary's waist to pull her flush against her body. 

"I pretty sure that you and me where this close." Lilith wrapped her arms around Mary's shoulders. "Any you were showing." She pause to move close to Mary's ear "How much you wanted to claim bite me, claim me, marking me that I am yours and yours only." She drop a kiss on the ear after whispering in it. Lilith lean down to drop light kiss on Mary's neck. Mary can feel the beast inside her begging her to give up control, She can hear the blood flowing in Lilith's veins. She shaken her head of the thought and keep telling herself not yet. She was brought out of the trance when she felt Lilith bite her pulse point hard causing the vampire to moan in Lilith's ear, turning her on even more. Mary grab the back of Lilith's neck to bring her up to kiss her hard and sloppily. A couple of seconds later when Lilith puled back to breathe Mary bitten into her bottom lip. 

"Now you are in for a ride, Baby girl  
Mary move her hand from Lilith's waist and slowly dragged them up her sides, she brings them to cup Lilith's breast through the bra. Mary starts to massage them when she moves her lips back to Lilith's neck. She dragged her fangs up and down her neck. Lilith groans at the action 

"Please Mary." Lilith grips Mary hair tight, to keep her on her neck. 

"patience, Baby girl let me take care of you and show you the love that you deserve." Mary whispers into her ear as she moves to kiss every part of Lilith's face. While she does that she reach arounds to Lilith back and drawing light patterns at the edge of Lilith bra strap.

"May I." Mary asked in the small voice. 

"Yes, Please." Mary slowly took off the bra and let it fall off of Lilith shoulders. 

Mary was staring at the new exposed skin and Lilith felt that she needs to cover herself. Mary grabs Lilith's hands and in-lock her finger with Lilith's. " Don't cover yourself, Lily. You are beautiful don't let any one tell you that you are not." Mary brought her hands to her mouth and light kiss on them. She lets go of Lilith's hands and moves them down towards Lilith's things. Once she moves them under Lilith's things, she picks the woman up from the counter. Lilith wraps her legs around Mary's waist as she carries her into the bedroom.

Once they got inside, Mary lays Lilith gentle on the bed. She slow climbs on top of her and straddles her. Mary reaches behind her and removes her bra and throw it some where in the room along with her pants. Lilith leans up so that she is in a sitting position. She places her hands on Mary's sides. She takes in Mary form, her body was cover with scars. Lilith takes her hands a trace each scar with her finger. Mary closed her eyes and enjoy the feeling. Lilith tap Mary's side and rolls them over gently.

"Let me take care of you before you take care of me please." Mary looked at her for a minute then nodded. "Thank you." Lilith leans in to give Mary a soft kiss on her lips before moving down her jawline line and kissing it softly. Lilith kisses down the neck to the collarbone leaving little love bites behind. 

Once Lilith reaches the top of Mary breast, she takes her hands and massages them. Lilith leaned forward to take one nipple in her mouth. She licks and sucks on it one, and pinches the other between her fingers . 

“Lily please stop teasing me.” Mary groan out when Lilith switches to the other breast to give it the same attention as the other one. 

“Patience love, I want to take care of you.” She decided that it was enough to tease Mary so Lilith moves to the scars that were on Mary’s abs. She traces them with her tongue and drops a kiss on them when she finishes each one. 

She reached the waistband of Mary’s boxers, “ Can I take them off.” Lilith asks, looking up at the vampire. 

“Please.” Mary rasped out in a deep voice. Lilith pulled down the boxers until they were off of Mary's legs. Lilith stops to look at Mary laying here on her bed exposed for her taking. Lilith moves down to kiss the inside of Mary's thigh . She moves closer and closer to Mary’s core, but purposely misses it and kisses Mary's other thigh. 

“Lily please, I need you.

“You wish is my command.” Lilith kisses towards her core. Once Lilith reaches her core she drags her fingers though Mary’s folds. She gasped that it was soaked down there. “Is this all for me.” She pushed a finger in Mary, Mary stomach clenched at the action, Lilith didn’t move her finger she just left it in there. 

“Answer me Mary.” Lilith didn’t get an answer so she pulled out full. “Mary if you don’t answer the question I am going to leave you here all hot and brother as I get off with my own fingers.” Lilith brought the finger with Mary’s wetness to her mouth as she licked it clean, while moaning sinfully. 

“Yes, Lily, all for you and no one else.” Mary whimpers out. 

“Good girl”. Mary felt the name shoot all the way down her core. 

Lilith moves down to keep teasing Mary all over again. What felt like hours to Mary was only a couple of minutes, Lilith inserts three fingers inside of Mary. She pulled out slowly but pushed in hard. “Fuck, O god.” 

“Not God.” Mary looks down to see Lilith looking up at her. “Lilith” Mary just threw her head back against the pillows. Lilith fucked Mary hard and soft at the same time. Mary snakes her fingers into Lilith brown hair pulling her closer to her core. Lilith got the messages and started to suck on Mary’s clit causing Mary to moan out curses at the way Lilith was able to bring her so quickly close to the end.

“I am close.” Mary groaned out into the room. 

“Then come for me. Be a good girl for me.” Lilith talking was the last thing Mayr here as she fell over the edge. Lilith slowly down her moment as she was coming down from her high. When Mary's vision returns to normal, Lilith slowly pulls out causing Mary to shudder. 

Lilith moves up to kiss Mary. Mary moans as she taste herself on Lilith’s tongue and lips. Once she breaks the kiss Lilith moves to cuddle into Mary’s neck. 

“Give me a couple of minutes and I will return the favor.” She breathed out. Lilith just smiles and leans in to kiss Mary softly. Mary drags her hands down Lilith's back while they are kissing and stops right on top of her ass. Mary gives it a little squeeze causing Lilith to groan into the kiss. So Mary decided to do it again but harder.

“Fuck, Mary.” Lilith breath out. 

“Now it is your turn” Mary flipped them over so she is on top of Lilith.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song E.T by Kate Perry/Kayne West


End file.
